Fort Wolf
by Alpha Hunter 7477
Summary: Fort Wolf; a legendary fortress, built by the werewolves of Skyrim, has never truly been discovered by the Nords or anyone else in SKyrim. Those who do find the fort have ways of...disappearing. Will the secrets of Fort Wolf be revealed, or will they rema
1. Chapter 1

**_Fort Wolf_**

_Within the lands of Skyrim, there are many things that are unexplainable; the howling in the middle of the night, the shadows moving through the dark, the things moving through the trees, and the eyes that seem to see right through you. One unexplainable truth is werewolves. No one believes that they exist, but then again, they never have ventured into the shadows of the world._

A brown wagon is driving through the forest. The occupants are constantly looking around them, hoping to see what has been attacking them.

The driver turns his head and looks upon the wounded in the back. "Is he alright?"

The second man in the back shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. He seems fine, but he won't stop bleeding. Maybe…maybe we should leave Falkreath Hold."

The driver turns back around and growls. "We are not leaving Falkreath! If you have clearly forgotten-"

The driver was instantly attacked by a giant wolf-like beast. The driver reached for his sword, but was slapped aside by the ferocious beast. The creature then looked at the two in the back and lunged at them.

The woods were full of screams and the sounds of bodies getting ripped apart. Within the tree line, the creature is running back to Falkreath. As soon as it reached the gates, the guards moved out of the way muttering "Alex is back" and watching as the wolf beast runs past them and down the forest path, but turned around a corner and, going through a small pond, approached a door with a skull on it. It then entered through the door and disappeared from view.

The wolf creature walked through the newly rehabilitated Dark Brotherhood lair, the other being in Dawnstar, and watched the new ran into the main chamber and greeted him. The wolf creature stood before them and looked at each one with pure interest.

_'This is my pack. They will always be my pack. And together, we will hunt those that the night maiden has marked with the mark of death. But first, those…Companions must be dealt with. With extreme prejudice of course.'_

The wolf creature, or werewolf, sniffs the air, taking in the scent of each member, before heading to his chambers. Alex was different than most werewolves. Most werewolves can turn at will. Alex, once he transformed, could no longer turn back into a human. He used to be an Imperial, but the only thing he remembers about his old life is his name. Everything else is a blur to him. But now he has a new life; one devoted to the night maiden as her listener. Though he has gotten messages from Maven Black-Briar on killing someone. Someone who has caused trouble for Maven. Someone who would need to be dealt with quickly to keep Maven pleased. If Maven is displeased, bad things tend to happen. And the last thing the Dark Brotherhood needs is more misfortune.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Alex is hunting the forested areas of Falkreath Hold. His pack, the Dark Brotherhood, was basically what most would call an odd family. Alex was the leader while Katelyn, a vampire, was his second-in-command at the Dawnstar sanctuary. His third-in-command was a former Companion and was at the Solitude sanctuary, built shortly after the end of the civil war. The Solitude sanctuary was in need of new recruits because it only had three members.

Alex sniffs the air and the scent of an elk flows through his nostrils. He sniffs again and the elk is to the left, somewhere near the mountains.

He turns towards the elk to finally get something in his stomach.

After racing towards his quarry and stopping on an overlook, he spots an elk drinking from a small pond. He lowers his body towards the ground and, when the elk still hadn't noticed him, he lunged forward. The elk heard him coming, but it was too late. Alex grabbed the elk and bit down on its neck, tasting the warm, rich blood flowing into his mouth and splashing onto his muzzle.

As the elk went down, Alex made sure it was dead before feasting on his kill.

Three hours later, the guards of Falkreath are patrolling the wall when they see a wolf like creature running towards them.

The guard captain turns and yells out, "Open the gate! Alex is back! Quickly!"

The guards rushed towards the gate and started to push open the door to let Alex in. Alex approached the gate and stopped for the gate was still opening.

Finally, after awhile of waiting, the gate opened and Alex entered Falkreath and ran towards the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary. He approached the door and it opened. He walked inside and the door closed behind him.

Alex is walking down the stairs and passes one of the new initiates, an Imperial named Katie Farner, and she looks upon him with great interest.

She always liked the listener, mostly because when you talked to him, he didn't have anything to say, but the Night Mother would speak for him. But for some reason, she longed to get closer to him emotionally, but she also wanted to serve him to the end.

Alex turns a corner and walks into his room and sees the Night Mother's coffin sitting near the window. He approaches her and a voice enters his head.

The Night Mother says, "My Listener, I have a task for the initiate Katie…bring her to me, my Listener."

Alex turns towards the door and says, "It shall be done, my dark mistress."

Katie is standing near the entrance when she hears something approaching her. She turns and sees Alex standing in front of her which causes her to jump in fright.

Katie starts to laugh. "Oh…oh I'm sorry Listener; it's just that you-"

Alex turns around and starts to slowly walk away from her. She stands there for moment and shrugs her shoulders. Alex turns back around and jerks his head, indicating that he wants her to follow. She finally understands and races to catch up with him.

Alex, followed by Katie, enters his room.

Katie, misunderstanding the intent, looks at the bed and back at Alex, before saying, "Alex, we can't…we can't do _that_! We barely know each other and-"

Suddenly, Alex gives her a note. She hesitantly opens it up and it reads:

Katie, you must go to Windhelm and assassinate the beggar Nebrin.

Katie looks back at Alex and starts to blush. "Oops. Sorry my Listener. I thought that you wanted to…I better get going."

She turns and quickly rushes out of his room.

Alex turns towards the Night Mother and asks, "What was that about, my unholy maiden?"

The Night Mother simply says, "She likes you. In fact, I think that she has some emotional bond with you…even though you don't have one with her."

Alex starts to laugh. "What?! She likes me?! A beast of nature?! That's completely ridiculous! I could never do that…could I?"

The Night Mother answers, "My Listener, you may do whatever you wish. If mating with the Imperial is one of them…feel free. Just don't slaughter her."

Alex nods his head. "Then I will do as you say, but I'd rather not engage in my petty emotions."

The Night Mother then states, "My Listener, maybe for once, you should engage in your emotions. They'll teach you a thing or two about the way you kill for Sithis, our dread father."

Alex nods his head again. "Then I shall indulge you in this lesson. I will wait for her to return and I'll let my emotions guide my actions."

He then turns around and walks away from the Night Mother.

**A/N: Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen. R&R**


End file.
